The subject disclosure generally relates to sharing content, and, in particular, to sharing portions of content with other users.
Users may create associations with one another over a network, e.g., a social network on the internet. Such user associations may be defined on a user-to-user basis, or as a group of users associated through membership within a group. Users can use various collaborative online tools to share content with their contacts.